


Hey, That's My iPod!

by zombie_honeymoon



Series: Loki's Life as a Goat [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Thor (2011), Darcy Lewis's iPod, Fifteen Minute Fic, Flash Fic, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Darcy has misplaced her iPod and is desperate to find it.





	Hey, That's My iPod!

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick and dirty, written for the 15 minute fic comm on pillowfort. I haven't written any of these characters in at least 3 years but I love them and miss them and hope they are ok here! Set sometime after the first Thor movie, and then ignoring the ending and any canon events after.  


Darcy was always losing things, but they were generally easy to find once she looked under the pile of clothes in her room, or under the blankets on her bed. But this time, what she lost really did seem lost. For good. 

“Jane!” She called, throwing the door to her room open, “Have you seen my ipod? I’ve looked everywhere!”  
  
Jane didn’t answer, too busy looking over the latest reports on astrological anomalies. One of which had occurred recently, and nearby. Come to think of it… Darcy had not seen her ipod since the night it happened. 

“Hey!” Darcy plopped herself down next to Jane, jostling her, “What if someone else came from Asgard and took my ipod?”  
  
Jane laughed, “Are you serious? Why would anyone from Asgard want your ipod?”  
  
“To listen to and appreciate my great taste in music, why else?” Darcy laughed, but then stopped, “Seriously though, where could it be? Did you take it? Want to listen to some music while working on your science stuff? That’s cool if you, just gotta ask me, that’s all I ask. Because then I’d probably say no. Do you know how much I’ve spent on that thing?”  
  
“Darce, I don’t have your ipod, and I don’t know where it went.” 

“Bummer.”  
  
“Sorry.” Jane turned her attention back to the report, “Look, maybe it’s in the van. Have you checked the van?” 

“No, but I had it after we were last in it.” Darcy sighed, she really wanted to listen to some music while relaxing before bed. 

“Wouldn’t hurt to look.” Jane mumbled as she highlighted a set of coordinates and compared them with another set. 

Knowing she was not going to get any more out of Jane for the night, Darcy walked around the small house, picking up papers, clothes, towels, checking under the cuchions of the couch, all in the hopes of finding her beloved, long lost ipod. 

Nothing.

It was as if it sprouted legs and walked out on her. She was heartbroken, she loved it and thought it loved her in return. 

Opening the front door, she decided to go check the van parked in the gravel driveway. She checked the passenger seat, the back, the sides of the doors, the glove compartment. Nothing. 

“God, please!! Give me back my ipod!!” Darcy shouted into the night, thankful for there not being any neighbors nearby who could hear her.

“Is that what this is?”  
  
Spinning around with a scream, she found herself standing in front of a very tall, lean figure clad in gold and green with short black hair. Her eyes landed on the little blue device in his hands.

“Hey! That’s _ my _ ipod!”  



End file.
